


Nagito you mother fucker -Hajime kinnie

by BasicallyKorekiyoShinguji



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: -sincerely a Hajime kinnie, Anal Fingering, Being Walked In On, Bottom Hinata Hajime, Established Relationship, Hajime references a lot of past stuff, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Nagito is a little shit, Nagito likes to call Hajime love, PWP, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Game, Praise Kink, Public Hand Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, They fuck in a library, Top Komaeda Nagito, You are welcome, but still kinda new, grinding alajdakj, hajime is kinda desperate, idk - Freeform, just a little bit though, lol, no actual full sex, oh yeah, poor mahiru, she doesnt actually see anything though, they both are horny, wall pinning ?, writing warm up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasicallyKorekiyoShinguji/pseuds/BasicallyKorekiyoShinguji
Summary: Nagito gives Hajime a handjob in the library. That's it. That's literally the only plot.*spicy excerpt*“Na… Nagito”The man in question looked up with hooded eyes and his stupid fucking smile. He pressed in again, hips swiveling just enough for Hajime to lose focus as a hand came to rest next to his head for balance and he was properly caged in.Nagito stopped close enough to breathe against Hajime’s mouth and asked, “What is it, love?”Hajime knocked his head against the door with a groan and jerked his hips forward petulantly. The broken sound that tumbled from his boyfriend was more than worth it.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 8
Kudos: 138





	Nagito you mother fucker -Hajime kinnie

**Author's Note:**

> yeah idk this is just a little warm up I did so that i can finally get more content out for my other fic lol. There's a bit of an abrupt ending so sorry about that, I lost motivation to keep writing and was just going to leave it but then I realised that this like the best smut I have ever written so I figured I would post it just for the girlies and the gays lol anyway.
> 
> un beta'd because we die like men (also I don't know anybody willing to beta read the stupid shit i write ajdaklf)

Hajime let out a strangled sound as he was pressed up against the door of his cottage and a warm mouth covered his. Lips danced fluidly with his making his mind turn to mush but he focused off of the electric feeling enough to search for the handle and lock it. He learned from the first time they did this in his cottage (in all of its lockless glory) that you  _ always _ lock the door.

Cold hands were all over him, gripping his hips, cradling his neck and face, threading through his hair, groping his chest. He bit his partner's lip in response to getting groped for much longer than necessary. They let out a small weak sound and his annoyance was gone immediately as he fingered his way through their wavy, white hair.

He wanted to keep the other close, wrapping his leg up around his hip to pull him closer, but the need to breath was taking over. He pulled back with a gasp and trembled a bit when the tight grip left his chest and instead went to hold his thigh in place as the other grinded into him.

“Na…  _ Nagito _ ”

The man in question looked up with hooded eyes and his stupid fucking smile. He pressed in again, hips swiveling just enough for Hajime to lose focus as a hand came to rest next to his head for balance and he was properly caged in.

Nagito stopped close enough to breathe against Hajime’s mouth and asked, “What is it, love?”

Hajime knocked his head against the door with a groan and jerked his hips forward petulantly. The broken sound that tumbled from his boyfriend was more than worth it. The other fell away a bit so Hajime easily wrapped his hands up around his shoulders and pulled him back in, practically growling out, “don’t act all coy now. Not after your little show a-at the library.”

Nagito laughed shakily and started to undo Hajime’s tie with a guilty smile.

His bony fingers knocked harshly against Hajime’s collarbone and he frowned with impatients, the least the guy could do is hurry this up.

…

They were supposed to be  _ studying _ . Makoto had given them the task of learning all they could about the island while he and the other two foundation members worked to try and cover up their existence for the time being. 

Hajime was doing his job, using his new talents to speed through all of the books presented to him by Sonia before she left to go explore other parts of the island with Gundham and Kazuichi in tow. 

Nagito however, was doing anything  _ but _ his job. His eccentric boyfriend had not been too keen on studying despite his usual excitement to read, when asked he dismissively mentioned something about never having to do this in school and how studying could not help trevose hope or whatever. Hajime had let this slide and let his aloof lover just read his typical fantasy novels while he studied.

He was originally fine with just being in the others presence, quick glances at his eased form and relaxed posture were enough to give Hajime the small breaks he needed. Ever since the game, Hajime was always more at ease when he could see Nagito near him, when he knew he could reach out if he so desired and kiss the others cheek, or forehead, or knuckles, or neck…

Ok so Hajime was guilty of letting his own mind wander a little bit too. But, it was only because it has been a while since they have done anything, despite Nagito's  _ constant _ offers. They have been pretty busy for people who were supposed to not exist, he didn’t mind but it left them with no time to indulge.

That did not warrant  _ this _ however.  _ This _ being his boyfriends hand down his pants and his breathy voice saying words that were  _ just right _ to Hajime’s overworked mind.

“You always work so hard, love. Let me take care of you.”

A warm kiss was pressed to his throat making him shudder and fall further into the chair.

He gripped the edge of the library desk hard as Nagito flicked his wrist in a skilled move and skimmed his thumb over the tip. 

Hajime most definitely  _ did not _ whimper before saying quietly, “N-Nagito we can’t-  _ ah _ .. If someone comes in and sees-”

The kisses trailing on his neck paused and Nagito purred out, “how lucky they would be to see such an enchanting sight.”

The grip on him got tighter and the movements faster making him breath out something akin to a moan. His head tipped back exposing his neck to the greedy mouth of his lover who continued on, “To be able to see someone as amazing as you, the ultimate hope, fall apart beautifully at my measly hand… How did I even get the honor? You are truly amazing, Hajime.”

Hajime’s hips jerked up and he bit his lip hard as warmth pooled temptingly in his stomach.

He’s never considered himself to be one to have a praise kink, but unlike Nagito the known masochist of the relationship, getting complimented has always just done  _ something _ to him. That something led to a lot of unconventional boners before he and Nagito finally got together. 

Nagito knew that he was affected by it and always used it to his advantage, lavishing him in compliments, telling him how  _ good _ he always did, calling him the ultimate hope constantly, he particularly did this when he was needy. What made it worse though was that Hajime knew Nagito meant every word he said, could tell just from the adoration filled look in his jade eyes. This fact made it practically impossible to not just give in every time Nagito so much as glanced at him approvingly after he accomplished anything.

Nagito's mouth left a heated trail all the way up to his jaw before his free hand came up with metallic fingers and tightened just enough to drag Hajime’s face back. 

Hajime’s breath escaped him as Nagito looked at him reverently and slowed his strokes down. 

The cold, man-made thumb pressed into the divot of Hajime’s chin and this time he did whimper. He bit his lip as in embarrassment pooled in his stomach and Nagito stared at him expectantly, his face edging on a warning in wake of his hesitation. 

The thumb dug in a little harder and Nagito leaned closer, whispering, “open up for me love”

Hajime wanted to say no, say not right now, say  _ something _ . But Nagito has not stopped touching him and when he’s pressed up against his chair like this it feels like there is nowhere to go but straight into Nagito’s more than willing hands.

He huffed a bit and still tried leaning back while saying, “Nagito… i-if someone walks in-”

Nagito frowned and squeezed him tight enough to make him grunt as the pleasure he felt twisted with a bit of pain. His voice was low and definitely a warning now, which just made Hajime tremble as he glanced away, “As I said, they would be lucky to see.”

Hajimes stomach jumped as he was dragged roughly back to Nagito by the grip on his chin. Nagito’s hand stopped moving altogether, leaving Hajime teetering and surprised. He had not realised he was this close already.

His boyfriend leaned in and pressed and chaste kiss to his lips almost apologetically before smiling at Hajime’s most likely desperate expression. That hot ball of embarrassment wound up again and bounced around in his stomach making him want to just lean in and disappear against Nagito… maybe he was a bit of a masochist too.

Nagito’s hand tightened around his chin as he reached his thumb up and dragged it along Hajime's bottom lip. Hajime will never admit how easily he let his jaw go slack as the tangy metal pulled his lip down slowly.

Nagito’s smile grew wider and he delicately switched his thumb out for his pointer finger, tracing his lip and bumping slightly against the white of his teeth. Hajime could not help but glance at the door despairingly, anyone could walk in at any moment, Sonia could come back with more papers, Imposter could stop by to see how they are doing, Ibuki could barge in just say hi out of boredom, Fuyuhiko could wander in to find more books to go over. He hates how his dick twitched at the thought of getting caught.

Looking back to his boyfriend, he glared, the fucking asshole was smirking at him knowingly and wating patiently for him to get over his little moment.

As his finger pressed down on Hajime’s tongue, Nagito leaned in and whispered tauntingly, “I felt that y’know.”

For emphasis he stroked Hajime effortlessly and grinned even more when the other moaned low in his throat. He pressed his thumb to the bottom of Hajime’s chin making his lips close around his finger while saying happily, “Hajime, love, be a good boy for me and stop pretending.”

Hajime shook in place as Nagito pressed closer and practically kissed his ear while saying, “I know you  _ want _ someone to come in here and see this, how  _ vulgar _ of you the perfect symbol of hope wishing to be caught in an obscene act like this..”

Hajime whined and tried his best to not jerk his hips up into the new slow movements of Nagito’s hands as he continued on, “You can be such a scandalous love. Judging me for fulfilling your desires, for answering your desperate looks. You almost deserve to get punished for being so ungrateful.” He gagged slightly as Nagito’s fingers jabbed into the back of his throat, “... but I could never do that, not to you, love. You are far too perfect, you are absolutely  _ amazing _ , Hajime. You make me weak with your overwhelming kindness and love.”

Nagito nosed down at his jaw and Hajime easily tilted his head to the side for the other, sucking lightly on the digit in his mouth. He had a sneaking feeling of where this was going, gathering on how slow Nagito was going in this kind of situation. The thought made him go weak in the knees, it was overtaken though as Nagito dragged his teeth lightly against the skin of his neck and slipped his finger from his mouth.

The metal glistened with his saliva in the dim light of the dusty library and Hajime had to suck in another shaky breath as a new boost of arousal surged through him. Nagito leaned up and smirked lightly before dropping his hand down and pulling the other one out of Hajimes pants.

Nagito’s hand barely brushed his knee before Hajime was sagging into the chair and spreading his legs for the other. He closed his eyes tight and heaved in a few breaths trying to convince himself that he was _not_ _this close_ to coming in his pants at the library like some horny teen.

His boyfriend hummed appreciatively and dragged Hajime’s pants down painfully slowly. Hajime was aching by the time Nagito got them down far enough to reach down, passed his dick and straight to his entrance. Slick fingers brushed up against his sensitive skin, he watched with hazy eyes as Nagito distantly bit his lip with a wash of red over his pale skin and then it was all over.

Hajime moaned loud and deep as Nagito plunged his finger in unceremoniously. The others' impatience showed as he immediately set a fast pace that knocked the breath out of Hajime’s lungs and left him gripping the chair with fast, desperate sounds escaping his mouth.

Nagito free hand reached over and laced with one of his, then he was surrounded by the other as he leaned in and pressed into a sloppy kiss. Hajime tried his best to keep up, but Nagito the lucky bastard found his prostate immediately which left him moaning and going slack against Nagito’s mouth.

Nagito’s curled his finger on one of the thrusts and Hajime felt like he was on fire, throwing his head back and warning, “Hah…!  _ God _ Nagito I’m-”

The next thing that happened was so quick that even Hajime’s modified brain could not process it in time. Distantly he heard the door creak and felt panic fill his system, then in the blink of an eye, Nagito had pulled out his finger, yanked up Hajime’s pants, and jumped into his lap to sprawl out across him like some house cat. He heard Mahiru’s voice calling out to see if they were still in here and then Nagito was hurriedly whispering, “we got bored and started cuddling, let me do the talking.”

Hajime blinked still trying to catch up with Nagito as his boyfriend adjusted his arms to wrap around his bony waist in what looked like a cuddling position and then made himself comfortable by snuggling into his chest. Hajime at least had the piece of mind to bury his face into Nagito’s fluffy hair to cover up the small groan that left him when their hips pressed against each other. 

Footsteps echoed around them and soon enough Mahiru was next to them disappointedly saying, “Hey, this isn’t nap time! Why do you two think you get to just slack off while everybody else is working?!”

Nagito slowly leaned up enough to face Mahiru, looking like he had just been rudely interrupted from a relaxing cuddle session and  _ not _ like he had just had his finger up Hajime’s ass mere second ago. Hajime flushed and looked away now that he couldn’t hide in fluffy white locks anymore. A hand was on his head, nails gently scratching through his hair soothingly as Nagito laughed out, “my apologies, Koizumi-san. We didn’t get a lot of sleep last night and Hajime has been working himself half to death recently so we figured we would take a quick break.”

Mahiru was quiet for a minute, Hajime could hear candy wrappers crinkling which meant Hiyoko was standing off to the side most likely impatiently waiting for Mahiru to come back. Finally she sighed and said almost sounding flustered, “well.. At least go back to your cabins- you’re in a public library for god's sake”

Nagito perked up at that and happily exclaimed while grabbing Hajime’s hand, “What a great idea! Thank you, Koizumi-san!”

Hajime stumbled as he was pulled up from his seat, shuffling to try and hide his still present boner as Mahiru sighed and awkwardly replied, “uh yeah… no problem, man.”

…

Hajime didn’t get any work done that day.

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
